


【Obikin／AO】司機想開車

by kizuna030



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gender Swap! Obi-Wan Kenobi, Genderbending, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Squirt - Freeform, Woman! Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Obi-Wan被Darth Vader逮住了，他要讓她把他應有的孩子還給他。Obi-Wan is captured by Darth Vader, he decides this time she has to pay back for his lost child.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	【Obikin／AO】司機想開車

**Author's Note:**

> ......我真的不想起標題..............
> 
> 避雷注意：
> 
> 性轉！Obi-Wan
> 
> 性轉！Obi-Wan
> 
> 性轉！Obi-Wan
> 
> 單性轉 因此如果請自行斟酌要不要閱讀
> 
> 真的好喜歡性轉Obi 但一直都沒什麼糧 就算有也沒有肉
> 
> 於是決定動手產糧
> 
> 其實只是想讓Vader說一句我要把你＿到懷孕（。
> 
> 我沒想到會打出接近萬字大肉 總覺得不太香
> 
> PWP沒什麼劇情。
> 
> 再次重申 這是Obi-Wan單性轉 自行避雷
> 
> ＊ 補檔，首發於Lofter，2017年2月28日

暴風兵們看著剛回來的Darth Vader氣勢磅礡地在自己面前略過時，無一不挺正腰板，頭盔下的臉頰和身體都止不住滑下一顆顆汗珠，周邊的空氣明明是那般寒冷，但他們就是不能自制地滲出汗水。畢竟眼前的勳爵渾身都散發著生人勿近的氣場，他們只能小聲地低語討論，認為是新被抓來的絕地惹出來的禍，都怪這些絕地。幸好他們只需在離他遠一遠的地方工作，否則必定小命不保。

而事實上他們並沒有猜錯都是那絕地的錯，只是他們認為這都是那個女絕地不願招供而惹怒了他們的勳爵，但他們都不知道真正讓他們敬畏的勳爵如此憤怒的原因。這位新被抓來的女絕地是Darth Vader的前絕地師傅，已經逃過西斯的手中太多次了。

當他到達審問室的時候，紅髮絕地淡然地看起他，彷彿被抓在審問椅上雙手被綁，被注射過原力抑制劑的不是自己，而是眼前的男生。這個眼神更是讓Darth Vader眼前的火燒得更紅，她憑甚麼這樣看著自己！

她嘴角微勾，從前讓Anakin覺得動聽不已的嗓音此刻只徒然增加了Darth Vader的煩躁：「哈囉，Darth。」Darth Vader也不打算糾正對方錯誤的稱呼，她當然知道Darth只是個稱謂，她怎可能不知道。

Darth Vader把頭盔脫掉，晃了晃因汗水而黏住臉頰的頭髮，大手掃過額上的髮絲，露出那個即使化成灰Obi-Wan也會認得的容顏。自Mustafar一戰後這兩年來，年輕西斯的樣子沒有太大的改變，俊美仍然，就如Obi-Wan夢中所遇見的男生一模一樣，讓Obi-Wan禁不住別開了眼。

Darth Vader當然沒有看漏她這個動作，他不置可否地冷笑了出來：「怎麼了？看見這樣子讓你內疚了嗎？Master？」Obi-Wan沒有說話，更沒有看向對方，她知道對方稱自己「Master」不過是想要羞辱她。他用雙指放在Obi-Wan的下巴上，強迫她把目光放到自己身上，沒有原力幫助的女人根本無法反抗Darth Vader的動作。

灰色的眼眸瞪著金黃的雙眼，Obi-Wan像是教育地說：「Darth，你有想過Padme她會......」意料之外地被Darth Vader摑了一下，臉頰一定紅了，她想。然後又被Darth Vader用蠻力把她的臉扭回來，金黃色的眼睛內盡是憤怒的血紅。她心中不由得來了一陣悲痛，為何她摯愛的學徒會墮落為西斯。

他當然知道對方想說甚麼，始終他被她教育了十數年，而他也揣摩了對方心思十多年了，只是她不應該說出Padme的名字：「你令她背叛了我，她甚至把你帶來殺我！最終的結果是甚麼？她死了！懷著我的孩子！你不配說出她的名字！你不配！」

Darth Vader向Obi-Wan大吼道，卻只是讓她有了機會冷靜下來，回復一如即往的那冷漠的表情：「這一切都是你自己親手造成的，Darth。」她感覺自己的下巴快要被對方捏碎，但這次她並沒有回避Darth Vader憤恨的眼神，繼續直直地盯著他。

直至對方咬牙切齒地吐出話，眼中卻潛藏著玩味，她才覺得不妙。「現在，我要你償還你的錯。」看見男人把他身上的衣物逐一脫掉，隨意地把它們扔到一旁時，望著他祼露在面前那健壯的上身，惶恐不安從她的心臟一直蔓延至全身。

一種不祥的感覺襲上心頭。

大概是看見了Obi-Wan眼中的恐懼，剛才的憤恨一洗而空，只剩下難以言喻的復仇快感，沒有原力的協助，Obi-Wan只是個普通的女人，她所有情緒在他眼中都是清晰的。他魅惑地勾起了嘴角靠向女人的耳邊，語氣難掩興奮地低語：「我要把你操到懷孕，讓你的子宮內存滿我的精液。」

他毫不意外地看到女人一瞬間刷白了臉，然後他輕笑著把捆著女人腰間和雙腿那些鐵製的枷鎖。趁著這個機會她抬起腿想要踢向對方，但年輕的西斯早就料到她會有這樣的動作，一把抓住了她纖細的小腿。她想抽回她的腿，卻不料對方力度之大讓她連這樣也做不到，只能看著他把靴子慢慢拉出來，小腿被來回輕撫使Obi-Wan顫抖著，不用細想也知道自己現在一定滿臉通紅。

Darth Vader滿意地看著Obi-Wan一臉羞辱地別過頭，卻又無可奈何地無力反抗。他雙手放到她的臀後輕捏著兩片臀瓣，因絕地訓練而變得充滿彈性的翹㬾手感好得讓男人捏了好幾下才扯下她的褲子，露出長年不見日而光滑白嫩的纖腿。

他用原力固定她的雙腿，讓它們在空中屈曲為M型，露出她隱蔽的私處。雖然穿著純白的內褲，但Darth Vader仍能看見飽滿的陰戶正在誘惑自己把甚麼插進去，可他知道還未到合適的時候。

即使他是這樣想，不代表他不會因此而心猿意馬。對待Obi-Wan的衣物就沒有這麼溫柔了，幾乎可稱為粗暴地扯開她的衣裳，一大片雪白的肌膚展露在他面前，但鎖著她手腕的枷鎖讓他不能把這些礙事的衣服移走。

Darth Vader煩躁地解開了這些枷鎖，只是過於不耐煩的他忘了Obi-Wan還是會反抗的，在痛楚襲上臉頰同時影響了對原力的控制，女絕地毫不考慮自己衣不蔽體的情況便想要往外跑。不得不說她下手的力量真的超越男人所想，可他也絲毫不打算讓對方再從自己手中溜走，靠著原力的指引以及對Obi-Wan的熟悉，Darth Vader很快便從不遠處那隱蔽的角落找到背著自己想要尋找逃跑路線的絕地。

他看著身上只穿著內褲以及鬆開了的上衣，乳罩在她移動時因衣服不整而偶爾顯露了出來，大概是終於注意到自己衣衫不整的情況，Obi-Wan一邊跑一邊隨意綁回她的腰帶。Darth Vader看著Obi-Wan，也不急著把她抓回來，靜默地像個偷窺狂一樣跟在對方身後，看著她沒有贅肉的大腿以及臀部，他瞬間感覺到全身的血液都衝向了下體。

在他的皇宮內基本上也沒有什麼人，固此也沒誰會看到Obi-Wan在皇宮內半祼下身奔跑的窘態，Darth Vader再跟上了一段距離後，還是用原力制止了對方的逃跑計劃。鞋底與地面的碰撞在空無一物的走廊中回盪著讓人膽顫心驚的聲音，一下一下像是心跳的聲音，讓Obi-Wan不安地咬著下唇。

男生的體溫從後覆上了自己，身高差距讓Obi-Wan整個人陷進了對方的懷裏，氣息打在自己的髮頂。即使男生的體溫是溫熱的，而自己因剛才的行動仍在微喘，可當她感覺到男生的勃起正抵在股間時，卻感到盡是一片寒冷。

「你認為你能逃出去，Kenobi？」如同蛇語響起，Obi-Wan不住顫抖起來。「壞女孩要受到懲罰。」Obi-Wan按捺著心中的慌亂，反擊道：「我想我已經不再是女孩了？」只見Darth Vader面色一沉，一言不發地把她放到自己的肩上。

他把她粗魯地扔在柔軟的床上，Obi-Wan被男人用原力固定在床上，雙手被交叉釘在頭頂上方，四肢動彈不得：「看來帝國提供的床的質量也不錯，不過比共和國的還差了點。」Darth Vader厭煩地皺起了眉頭：「你懂甚麼是閉嘴嗎？」Obi-Wan眼神從床轉移到投向男人的身上：「你知道有時候我控制不了自己，Darth。」

年輕的西斯爬到床上，雙手掰開了對方的雙腿把自己擠進了她的腿間，讓她的大腿緊貼自己的腰。他急躁地把衣服扯開，雪白的肌膚再次展露在他的眼前，堅挺的雙乳重重地起伏著，讓Darth Vader好不興奮。在他年少時不知想像過多少次他美麗的師傅雌伏在自己身下，嘴巴發出甜膩的呻吟，叫喊著自己的姓名。Padme從來都不是他的首選，他很喜歡她，但他愛的是Obi-Wan。以往Anakin Skywalker不敢去做的事，他會去完成。

「那你應該知道我可以把我的陰莖塞在你的嘴巴內讓你不能發聲。」Obi-Wan僵硬了一下，決定閉嘴。她感受Darth Vader雙手繞到自己背後，解開乳罩的扣，男人的機器手冰冷得讓她縮了下。女絕地別過眼，不想知道男人在看到自己裸體後的表情。

縱然她不去看對方，但她能感覺到對方灼熱的目光盯緊了自己的胸部，這感覺讓Obi-Wan想要逃離這地方。Darth Vader欣賞著隨主人緊張的情緒而高低起伏的雙峰，它們不大，大概是他能一手剛好能掌握的大小。他把雙手放到她柔軟的胸脯上，色情地揉搓讓胸部隨他的力度變型，粉紅色的乳頭從他的指間擠了出來。

Darth Vader伸出指尖輕刮她的乳尖，感受她逐漸變硬的觸感。「你的胸部很美，我等不了看著因孩子而充滿奶水的胸部。」他故意用勃起頂向絕地的下體，享受她鮮有的難為情，他可不是經常能看到的。

「我想我應該說謝謝？」Obi-Wan忍耐著胸部被玩弄而傳來的若有似無的快感，輕咬下唇怕喘息洩漏出來，可當溫熱濕潤的嘴巴含住了一邊乳尖時，她不住倒抽了口氣。Darth Vader靈巧的舌頭肆意把玩她的乳尖，一手捏著另一邊乳尖，偶爾交換動作。富有技巧的挑逗讓已經很久沒享受過性愛的Obi-Wan不住微挺胸脯，好讓對方能含得更深。

直至聽到男人的輕笑傳進耳內，Obi-Wan才紅著臉回過神來，想放鬆後背躺回床上，卻被對方先一步把強壯的臂彎放到身後，稍稍施力抬起她的身體。待Darth Vader覺得已經足夠了後，他的雙唇從挺起的胸脯開始滑過平坦的腹部，最終到達他夢寐以求的地方。

內褲外部已經能看見濕潤的痕跡，男人語氣難掩興奮：「只是這樣你就濕透了，我可沒想過你這麼淫蕩啊，Master Kenobi。」絕地想要合攏雙膝，但西斯輕而易舉地把它們再次分開。他把她最後蔽體的內褲脫掉，粉嫩的私處終於展露在他的面前，仍困在褲子內的性器不住彈了下。

他用原力緊抓Obi-Wan大腿根部，向她的腹部靠去，看著小穴因而微啓，他不加思索地舔上去濕潤的私處，不意外地聽到她呼吸聲變得更重。雙手掰開兩片緊密的陰唇，舌頭在小穴外來回舔弄，淫水不斷在小洞內流出來，沿著線條優美的股間滴到床鋪上。

Darth Vader把舌頭和手指伸進她的體內，感受著緊緻的內壁正爭先恐後地咬緊自己，甜美的淫液像甘露般讓他著迷，他盡力把它們吸光。他很滿意Obi-Wan淫蕩的反應，唯一不悅的是她沒有發出如他幻想般那甜膩的呻吟，於是他把手指強行塞進對方緊閉著的嘴巴內，自己則短暫地抽出了舌頭命令：「為我尖叫。叫出來。」被舔得頭昏腦脹的Obi-Wan下意識聽從了對方的話低吟著，鼓勵對方的行為。

Darth Vader逐漸增加手指抽插對方，刮著她凹凸不平的內壁，在開拓的同時尋找她的敏感點。當手指劃過某點時她扯高了呻吟的語調，全身不住微抖，一大波淫水似是洩洪般湧出來肉洞緊咬著他的手指如同不讓他抽走般，這時他才發現她高潮了。

他撐起身軀跪在她的腿間，終於把自己的褲子及內褲脫掉，故意看著仍在喘息的Obi-Wan的表情，稱心如意地確認她看見自己勃起的性器時一瞬略過的震驚。他勾起一邊嘴角伏下身，雙手撐在Obi-Wan的臉旁，金黃色的眼睛正對著灰藍色帶著情慾而含淚的眼眸。

男人用指尖握著她的下巴：「壞女孩，你忘了這是個懲罰嗎？」他看著絕地的瞳孔收縮了下愉悅地笑了。「在我操你之前，回答我，在我之前有誰用過這裏。」Darth Vader用勃起上下磨著陰戶，讓她的愛液沾濕自己的肉棒。

「就像你會介意一樣。」Obi-Wan別過眼反擊，Darth Vader在內心叫囂他當然介意有誰曾上過他的人，他不想承認自己對前師傅仍抱有不應存在的愛意，這心情混合對他人的嫉妒轉移為發洩到對方的憤怒，他粗魯地把肉棒塞進對方緊窄的肉穴內，不理會Obi-Wan吃痛的樣子。

Obi-Wan被原力鎖著的雙手徒勞無工地在空中抓著，嘴巴大張喘著氣想要舒緩被強行撐開的痛楚，她從來都沒有被人這麼粗暴地進入過自己，而偏偏Darth Vader的陰莖比她曾容納過的所有都更要粗大。她忽然有點慶幸剛才對方有把她舔至高潮，至少在她惹怒他前有被他溫柔地對待過，現在才不致讓下身撕裂。

他冷漠地看著Obi-Wan的額上滑過一滴滴的汗珠沾濕了她那把及肩的長髮，以往總是整齊地綁成馬尾的紅髮此刻散落在枕頭上，他將會撕破對方冷靜的面具，他狠下心地不等對方有任何緩衝時間便開始用力地抽插她的小穴。

「誰曾進入過你，嗯？回答我。」似是要搗亂她的陰道，Darth Vader發著狠地操著身下的人，每一次都幾乎抽出整根性器，只剩下傘狀的頭部仍埋在她的入口，再用力地頂盡從未有人到底過的最深處。Obi-Wan覺得自己的子宮口也快要被他頂開，她想要尖叫要他停下來，但她的自尊只容許她咬緊牙關。

他知道對方不會回答他的問題，於是他決定把他自小時候便覺得和對方有染的人說出來：「Quinlan Vos？」「Bail Organa？」「Satine公爵？」Obi-Wan只是閉上眼別過臉，不去回應他所說出的幾個人到底有沒有和自己有過關係，Darth Vader知道這不過是她默認的表現。一想到對方曾䧳伏在他們的身下呻吟著，屬於他的身體被人從頭到腳看過，他就想要把他們全都殺掉。

「Qui-Gon Jinn？」他拋出了一個他懷疑了很久的人名出來，Obi-Wan馬上睜大雙眸扭過頭看向他：「你怎敢！嗯......我沒有......啊......」她不能相信對方竟然會覺得自己有與Qui-Gon上床，他應該比誰都更清楚自己對Qui-Gon的敬重。Obi-Wan忍不住開口反駁，卻在對方的抽插下扭曲為變調的呻吟。

當她不慎叫出來後，Darth Vader的撞擊更為猛烈，快感逐漸自私處傳到身體各處，嬌媚的呻吟也再不能抑制下來，原本只充斥著肉體碰撞、淫靡的水聲以及若隱若現的喘息聲的房間同時回盪著甜膩的呻吟。

Obi-Wan只覺得私處被填滿的飽脹感讓她吃不消，而且她能感受對方的性器每一吋所帶來的熱度，他們緊連的私處甚至讓她能清楚描繪每一條凸起的青筋，不斷侵略她的嫩穴。這並不是Obi-Wan第一次和男人發生關係，雖然她稱不上經驗豐富，但偶爾用性愛來抒發由Anakin所帶給她的壓力還是挺有效的。

Darth Vader神色享受地望著身下的人，粉嫩的唇瓣微啓發出甜膩的呻吟聲，本來白晢的肌膚因情慾之火染上了一層粉色，雙峰在他用力向前頂的時候同時輕微晃動著。他的眼神慢慢向交合處看去，濕潤的私處早已沾濕了自己整根性器，緊緻的小穴甚至在他抽出陰莖時貪婪地咬著他。

他伏下身讓自己躺在對方的身上，手肘頂著她的肩，前臂則放到她的臉頰旁，把Obi-Wan整個人圈在自己的身下。他的雙手掃著她的秀髮，在她的耳邊宛如情人般低語：「你喜歡這樣？喜歡被男人操你？」說著的同時他運用原力把她的雙手環在自己的後背上，雙腿交叉放到他的臀部上，欺騙自己對方不是因為原力的控制而抱住自己。

聽著她難耐的呻吟，Darth Vader有點迷失了，也不再在意對方有沒有回應他的問題，只想要疼愛身下的人，在這一刻他恍如變回當年仍未出師的Anakin Skywalker。他以對待戀人般的溫柔來對待Obi-Wan，下身不再橫蠻地頂向對方，反而是更富有技巧地挑逗她。Darth Vader準確無誤地對上了她的雙唇，忘情地啃咬著對方的唇瓣，在和男人分開的時候Obi-Wan甚至發出了聲不滿的低吟。

但Darth Vader所做的只是轉換了他的陣地，在Obi-Wan的肩上留下深淺不一的吻痕，他吸吮過對方幼嫩的肌膚，拜科技所賜，她的身上並沒有留下任何戰爭的痕跡，否則便浪費了這美麗的胴體。

這一刻Darth Vader忽然不想再用原力鎖著對方的四肢，他知道在現在的情況下解下了她的束縛也不會發生剛才的意外，畢竟即使是那位冷靜睿智的絕地大師此刻也不過是受情慾所控的女人，加上沒有原力的協助，她並沒有任何能力逃離自己，於是他把原力的枷鎖解開了。

他原以為Obi-Wan會把她的四肢都放鬆下來，不再把他抱著，但她不僅沒有這樣做，反而是用她的四肢把他勒得更緊，兩具身體幾乎沒有空隙，連他們的臉頰都是緊貼著對方的。他來來回回地吻著Obi-Wan的頸窩和臉頰，聽到Obi-Wan越來越高的叫喊聲以及越絞越緊的肉穴，他知道對方快要高潮了。

他加快了抽插對方的速度，讓她能感受更多。不消一會兒，Obi-Wan的手指抓緊了他的後背，一雙纖腿在空中僵直，腰不竭止地向他的腰腹頂向，一大波淫水自體內澆著他硬得快發疼的陰莖。聽著Obi-Wan滿足地叫著，他覺得自己也快跟著她衝至頂峰。可是當他聽清她口中喃著的名字，卻又被一股怒意擊中。

「Anakin.......Anakin......啊......」她無意識地喊出一直愛著的男人的名字，但這並不是Darth Vader想聽到的，Anakin Skywalker已經死了。存在在這裹的只有Darth Vader，而不是軟弱無力的Anakin，即使那是過往的自己，Darth Vader也不允許他擁有他愛著的女人。

不管Obi-Wan仍沉浸在高潮的餘韻，他猛然地挺起身軀，雙手捉緊她纖幼的腳腕，強行在性器仍在對方體內的時候把她翻過身，讓她的四肢撐在床榻上。還未冷靜下來的情慾被Darth Vader這樣粗暴的對待竟獲得難以言喻的快感，她卷縮著香汗淋漓的身體，十指扯著床單，幾乎要失聲尖叫。

Darth Vader也沒料到這舉動會為二人帶來如此大的快感，他深吸了口氣穩下自己的高漲的情慾，暗自慶幸Obi-Wan低下了頭看不見自己。「Anakin Skywalker已經死了，現在操你的是我，Darth Vader。」他不意外感受到對方渾身僵硬地不作回應，於是他又繼續說：「或是你喜歡Master-Padawan關係？我不介意叫你Master的，但你要牢記我是Vader，Master。」

Darth Vader又在羞辱她了，她把頭埋在枕頭內，彷彿這樣做她便能夠逃避現實，就會聽不到對方所說的話。但她沒能多待幾秒對方又開始了他身下的攻擊，同時被對方扯住了髮絲，她吃痛地被逼抬起了頭。Darth Vader向後拉著她的長髮，讓她不得不張大口呼吸，斷斷逐逐的呻吟也漸漸被頂出來。

「我從沒想過你會這麼淫蕩......你咬得我好緊啊，Master......」男人故意壓低聲線喚她，他沒料到的是對方竟然會因為這個稱呼而收緊了內壁，突然加強了的快感讓他差點便要棄械投降。他低吟了聲後頓了一下，讓自己稍稍回復冷靜，他想要Obi-Wan向他求饒。

Darth Vader低下頭看著他們正在交合的下體，圓潤的臀部隨著他的操弄而晃動，他著迷地看著她富有彈性的臀瓣畫了一個圈後回到原來的位置上。男人抬手拍在那兩片臀肉上，沒想到會被打屁股的Obi-Wan嚇得驚呼了一聲，但這沒有得到男人的憐憫，反倒激起了他的嗜虐心，毫不留情地打下去。

Obi-Wan被他打得又痛又羞，卻無法阻止快感由然而生，她沒有察覺自己的呻吟變得更甜膩，但他輕易便聽得出兩者的分別。他輕笑著喃道：「你真的很喜歡這樣，對吧。」房間中回盪著色情的交響曲，加上肉體的交纏讓Obi-Wan再一次迷失在慾望的旋渦中。

男人雖然沉迷打她早已變得通紅的臀瓣，但他很快就停了下來，手指滑到她的私處，雙指不輕不重地來回磨擦陰蒂。如果說剛才的性愛讓她在慾望中浮沉著，現在最敏感的地方被他愛撫讓她舒服得墜落在汪洋的大海中。她爽得雙腿發抖，幾乎撐不住自己的重量倒在床榻上，因情慾而生的淚水自眼角滑下來，快感幾乎要把她燒壞。

這太多了。Obi-Wan在心中想著，難以言喻的快感讓談判家此刻亦無語以對，距離她上次享受性愛的時間已經太久了，更別她從未經歷過如此激烈的性愛。於是她很快又達至第三次頂端，只是這次的高潮比他們想的都還要更激烈。

她的腰不自覺地抬起迎合對方的動作，下身幾乎不受控地顫抖著，被抽插得發酸的小穴讓她感到又舒服又難受。她的腦海一白，只感覺到穴道湧出一大波愛液擠了出來，私處痙攣似地收縮想抓緊身體內的性器，但體內似洩洪的淫水把他的陰莖推了出去。回過神來，她才發現自己身下的床單已經濕了一大片。

Darth Vader看到她如此強烈的高潮也頓了下，原本抓著Obi-Wan的頭鬆的手也鬆開了，思緒了數秒才難掩興奮地把因雙腿無力而躺在床上的Obi-Wan轉為側躺的姿勢，抬起她的其中一條腿搭在自己的肩上，把硬得發痛的陽具再次插進溫暖的小穴中。

仍沉浸高潮快感中的Obi-Wan在感受到身體又被開拓的瞬間臉色馬上刷白了，她已經不能承受更多高潮，而西斯竟然還未高潮。若對方還是這樣不歇止地玩弄自己，她覺得自己大概會成為全宇宙中第一位因性愛而死在床上的人。說真的，尊嚴在她成為對方的俘虜時也許也暫時而放在一旁，至少現在必須這樣做。

她帶著哭腔的聲音首次在這場性愛中吐出不是呻吟聲的話：「......啊......不要了.....嗚...啊.......Vader.......我啊......停下......啊......求你了......」Darth Vader挑起了一邊眉頭，意外她竟然會在他還未要求時便開口求饒。

Obi-Wan原以為對方只要自己開口求饒就夠了，但顯然他還不打算放過她，凶猛的性器依然有力的侵入自己的身體，無助的她急得眼淚都模糊了雙眼。她看向面無表情的男人，眼神只是放在自己身上，似是思考，卻又像是無視她的請求，她幾乎以為自己會這樣被他操暈。直至金黃色的雙眸對上了她的那雙後，他才開口：「告訴我，你是誰的？」

她頓時啞口無言，只有因被抽插而湧向她那折磨似的快感逼使她呻吟著。她知道對方想要她回應什麼，但Obi-Wan並不肯定自己有沒有這個覺悟向他說出來。他們都很清楚絕地所說的話是不能反悔的，當他們承諾了某事，那件承諾幾乎是一種契約。當然他們能夠打破諾言，但自小被聖殿所教育的信念會讓他們心生愧疚，直至一生的。

Darth Vader的臉色一沉，金黃色的眼睛彷如染上了一層鮮紅，下身比剛才更凶狠地撞擊著她的子宮口。她知道自己沒有什麼選擇，內心深處並不認為自己有逃脫的機會。於是她闔上灰藍的雙眼不願看著對方的樣子，卻讓眼眶內的淚水沾濕了臉頰。

「你的......」低喃的聲線像是安撫自己，在這只有二人的房間內足以勉強讓對方聽到，但他並不滿意她的低語，一邊加速下身抽插的速度一邊命令：「大聲點。」Obi-Wan別過臉，嘗試隱藏再次被挑起情慾：「你的，我是你的。」

西斯滿意地笑了，他終於完全得到Obi-Wan的身心，這念頭讓他心靈上得到無比的滿足。「好女孩，現在我要灌滿你了。」她咬著牙忍受過多的快感，一方面為對方所說的話而驚慌，另一方面又感到解脫，卻又為自己淪落至現在的情境而悲哀。

頃刻，溫熱的精液打在她敏感的內壁上，她感覺到自己的子宮正一滴不漏地吸收對方的精華，無助感讓她無聲落淚，但不妨礙她攀上今天最後一遍高潮。她知道自己會懷上對方的孩子，即使不是現在，她都會懷孕的。

Darth Vader把她的腿放了下來，他則維持讓軟下來的性器保持在對方的小穴內，也不管下身的狼藉便躺到她的身後，雙手從後懷抱對方，雙腿箝制著她纖細的雙腿。Obi-Wan感受到她的背後傳來本應讓人安心的熱度，她知道西斯不打算放開她，過於激烈的性愛抽乾了她的力氣。

在她漸入夢鄉前，她彷彿聽到兩個嬰兒在遠方放聲大哭，以及從身後傳來那堅定的聲音：「你永遠是我的，Obi-Wan。」但她已經無力再多加理會，她太累了。

－Fin－


End file.
